


Resolution

by glamaphonic



Series: Most Like an Arch [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, POV Female Character, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no easier in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> This immediately follows [On the Line, or Five Times Roy Mustang Drunk Dialed Riza Hawkeye](http://archiveofourown.org/works/105531).

It's no easier in the morning.

Riza wakes to Roy's hand heavy on her hip, his soft breath stirring her hair where it's splayed across the pillow.

She considers not waking him, curling up against him and going back to sleep, locking the rest of the world away for a while longer.

His eyelids flutter then, lashes dark against his skin.

When his eyes focus on her, the look in them makes her want even more than she thought possible.

"So," he says, voice still rough with sleep.

She knows what she should say, but the words refuse to come.


End file.
